


En la cocina.

by Zaileth



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sickfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaileth/pseuds/Zaileth
Summary: Una enfermedad gripal azota a los miembros de la casa Tendou, la única excepción había sido Kasumi, hasta el momento en que amanece con fiebre. Por suerte recibe ayuda de donde menos no lo esperaba.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	En la cocina.

**Author's Note:**

> Subido tras solo una revisión por que ya estaba ansiosa por subirlo, es algo corto, pero estoy intentando retomar la escritura y que con el tiempo esto vuelva a salir mas natural. 
> 
> Podría sufrir algunas modificaciones cuando vuelva a revisarlo.

Diciembre recibió a la casa Tendou con una gripe que tumbó a la mayoría de sus habitantes. El paciente cero no pudo ser otro más que Ranma, quien negó en todo momento estar enfermo, a pesar de escucharlo las primeras mañanas con catarro, no cedió hasta que llegaron la fiebre y los dolores de cabeza, prácticamente hasta que no pudo levantarse de la cama. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la siguiente persona sería Akane, se mantuvo tan cerca de su prometido insistiéndole para que descansara y aceptara estar enfermo, que le dio suficiente tiempo para contagiarla. Genma intentó salir de la habitación que compartía con su hijo en cuanto lo vio postrado en el futón, pero no lo hizo a tiempo. Fue cuestión de tiempo que el resto cayera.

–Agua, necesito agua –se trataban de las primeras palabras coherentes después de varios días siendo presa de la tos y la fiebre, a pesar de los medicamentos. Ranma de despertó, tras una semana dura para todos, con suficiente energía para ir a la cocina en busca de algo para detener la sed, aun sentía el cuerpo mallugado y apenas podía respirar por una de sus fosas nasales, pero era mejor que el dolor articular de los días anteriores.

Se sorprendió por el silencio, a esa hora la casa era un caos entre las preparaciones para la escuela, los líos padre-hijo y los intentos de saboteo de Happosai. Lo único mas extraño seria no escuchar ruido alguno en la cocina. Estaba aliviado de encontrar a Kasumi como siempre concentrada en su cocina.

–Buenos días – saludó, al parecer Kasumi no lo escuchó, tal vez hacia algo complicado en ese momento, se acercó a donde estaba ella para buscar la caja con té, aprovechando que la tetera estaba ya lista en el fuego.

–Ah, ¡Ranma! Me sorprendiste –Kasumi se sobresaltó cuando sus brazos se tocaron –¿te sientes mejor? Que bueno que pudieras…. –comenzó a tener un ataque de tos antes de terminar. Fue cuando Ranma se fijó en las mejillas sonrojadas de Kasumi.

–Kasumi, deberías descansar –de la manera mas amable la fue empujando hasta la silla más cercana, ella intentó resistirse, no perdiendo de vista el tofu en la tabla esperando ser picado.

–Pero el desayuno, todos necesitan tener fuerzas para combatir la enfermedad – intentó levantarse, Ranma la volvió a empujar.

–Y nadie tendrá ninguna comida si no te cuidas –se separó de ella con cautela, cuando vio que ya no se movería de la silla, tomó dos tazas de uno de los gabinetes y puso una bolsita de té en cada una, vació el agua y acercó las tazas a la mesa, dejó la azucarera y una cuchara cerca de Kasumi para que ella endulzara su té mientras Ranma volvía a buscar en otro gabinete, hasta que encontró las pastillas antigripales.

Kasumi dio señales desesperadas de querer interrumpir ese ritual cuando Ranma se sentó para también terminar de preparar su té, la mirada insistente del chico la obligó a dar varios sorbos y tomar la pastilla. Ranma respiró profundamente cuando el vapor de la bebida lo ayudó a destapar sus fosas nasales, probablemente Kasumi estaba sintiendo algo parecido, comenzaba a notarse más tranquila cuando llegó a la mitad de su taza. 

Sabiendo que la preocupación por la comida volvería muy pronto y una pastilla de paracetamol no haría efecto tan rápido, Ranma analizó los ingredientes en la mesa para identificar lo que tenia planeado Kasumi para esa mañana.

–¿Puedo hacerlo? – pidió permiso antes de cualquier cosa, sobre todo considerando las anteriores consecuencias de un intruso en la cocina, varios sartenes tuvieron que ser eliminados después de que Akane intentó unos meses atrás calentar chocolate. Kasumi le dedicó una mirada al adolescente y luego a su cocina, asintió antes de que comenzara a toser nuevamente.

Comenzar no fue difícil, Kasumi ya tenia dispuestos los ingredientes y el caldo dashi en la olla. Tras lavarse las manos colocó las algas en una cacerola con agua para hidratarla, mientras estaba listas prendió otra hornilla para hacer el pescado a la parrilla. Solo deseaba no echar a perder algo antes de tener todo listo.

Kasumi se fue tranquilizando conforme veía a Ranma trabajar. Los aromas que se estaban generando de la estufa no eran iguales a los que su comida producía, pero no olía mal. Se levantó cuando notó que Ranma buscaba algo, ya tenia cortados los cebollines y el tofu para la sopa miso, al alga le faltaban unos minutos.

–Agrega un poco de especias al pescado al voltearlo –iba a pasarle el frasco con la especial, pero Ranma lo tomó antes, si fuera Akane la que estuviera ahí estaría muy nerviosa –no sabía que te gustara la cocina – pensó que la correría otra vez, tal vez ya tenía mejor semblante.

–Fue por los viajes –comenzó a decir Ranma mientras continuaba con lo que hacía, Kasumi mientras comenzó a preparar el arroz en la maquina arrocera –con papá solo se tenían dos opciones, conseguir comida gratis o preparar algo con lo que tenia a la mano, papá era un desastre con los alimentos.

–¿Y qué era mas frecuente? –Ranma se detuvo un momento para hacer memoria. Para ese momento el pescado a la parrilla estaba listo.

–Era un niño con mucho encanto –Kasumi sonrió entretenida –el problema era que la comida desaparecía cuando papá aparecía para aprovechar la situación, entonces terminábamos limpiando platos para pagar el consumo.

–Seguro lavaron muchos platos –mencionó Kasumi volviendo a su silla. Ranma ya estaba concentrado con la sopa miso.

–Cualquier cantidad que puedas imaginar es poca – teniendo la sopa lista se puso a acomodar los cuencos para la sopa y para el arroz –con la pésima administración del dinero que teníamos, juntaba unos ingredientes para tener algo de comer a la mitad de la nada.

–Eso debió ser duro.

–Tal vez, a veces era lo único entretenido cuando no estaba sobreviviendo a un entrenamiento mortal –abrió la arrocera para repartir el arroz en los cuencos.

Minutos después Kasumi tenía frente a ella un plato de arroz, otro de sopa miso, su porción de pescado y encurtidos. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo al cocinero, este ya se había ido a repartir el resto.

Un par de ojos azules la estaban observando cuando despertó, no se sobresaltó porque apenas se sentía con energías y estaba más preocupaba en cubrirse aun mas con la cobija, tenia frio y aun quería seguir durmiendo.

–Se te va a enfriar – Ranma se notaba cauteloso, tal vez estaba avergonzado por enfermarla, aunque ella no le había reclamado. Akane olisqueó lo mejor que pudo, abriéndose el apetito cuando logró captar el aroma de la sopa.

Ranma había dispuesto la mesa de cama de Akane entre ambos para desayunar con ella, en el momento en que ella comenzó su desayuno él la imitó, dirigiéndole una mirada cuando probaba cada platillo.

–Que rico, como siempre –Akane se escuchaba de buen animo tras la comida –anoche Kasumi no se veía bien, pensé que tendría que quedarse también en la cama.

–¿Entonces estuvo bien el desayuno?

– Que bien que Kasumi no se enfermara, no quería perderme un buen desayuno.

Ranma no la corrigió, tomó los platos vacíos, indicándole a Akane que volviera a dormir. No pudo evitar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja hasta llegar a la cocina. No le importaba que Akane no supiera quien fue el cocinero, el solo verla disfrutar esos platillos que le tomó esfuerzo realizar fue suficiente para él. Incluso compartir ese espacio con Kasumi, donde antes solo se sentía como un intruso, hizo que valiera la pena darle un poco de alivio a la mayor de las Tendou.

Horas después no era sorpresa que esos dos volvieran a compartir la cocina.

**Author's Note:**

> Y ya concluido. ¿Qué les ha parecido? En mi headcanon Ranma es un buen cocinero, no tan excelente como Kasumi (diosa de la comida), pero suficiente como para tener contenta a Akane.
> 
> Los comentarios son bien recibidos, aunque sea una pequeña opinión.


End file.
